Owen Michaels (Earth-4545)
Early life his parents left when he and his older brother Blake when they were young Blake became a cop and provided for his younger brother. Owen went to a public high school consistently getting into trouble for others sake getting involved where he didn't belong. After finishing his last year of high school Owen got an internship at oscorp Blake was naturally against Owen working there because of their shady history and fights with spider man. Becoming Web Owen went to work and had to grab a tool box in an old storage room where old experiments were held once he grabbed the box a spider jumped out and bit him. Owen got very sick and had to be sent to the hospital and he was fired by Harry Osborn and had to recuperate for a month. during that month his powers began to manifest once he was released his brother Blake took him on a ride along to cheer him up during that ride along a call came in that lee price(aka manic) was robbing new York community bank and had hostages. Blake went there to try and stop lee and he ordered Owen to stay in the car Owen knowing that he had superpowers sneaked into the back and freed the hostages. Blake kicked in the door and noticed Owen lee took the opportunity to grab Blake snap his neck and fled Owen traumatized by the death of his brother took his brothers example and became a hero. Personality Owen is joking sarcastic love's making puns in and out of costume.Owen is very curious and hates being left out of the loop. Powers Super Strength Owen can lift around ten tons Super Reflexes and Agility the basic reflexes and agility of Owen is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. Spider sense Owen has a "Spider-sense" which is a ability that warns them of danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. Organic webbing ''' Owen has grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid '''Immunity to Anti Venom the spider that bit Owen was made by genetic mutation not radiation he is completely immune to Anti Venom Weakness Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Ethyl Chloride: Owen is weak to the chemical Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned.Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Living Characters Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Reflexes Category:Webbing Category:Danger Sense Category:Good Characters Category:Students Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Spider-Man Category:Secret Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Agility